Yorusumizome Kishi (Caballero de la Oscura Noche)
by BlueXtreme
Summary: Perder mi vida y me den otra en un universo donde nunca existí para ser adoptado por un Dragón, no creo que sea lógico pero al parecer es mi nueva vida y viviré sin arrepentirme de nada ese es mi camino y no lo cambiare nunca pero esta vez no moriré y tal vez debería intentar conseguirme una novia, la ultima vez morí sin tener una.. Mierda no cometeré ese error aqui. NarutoxHarem
1. Prologo

Los cielos nublados oscuros tronó la caida de los relámpagos mientras cesaban. Los vientos huracanados se detuvieron el silencio reinaba entre los dos guerreros. Uno estaba sin vida en el suelo mientras otro luchaba por vivir, apoyado en una gran roca del campo de batalla su respiración se volvió irregular. Coff tosió sangre y cayó de rodillas mientras su mano ensangrentada dejó una marca en la pared blanca lisa de la roca, dejando un rastro de sangre a seguir. Él tosió sangre, lo que indicaba que de su muerte estaba cerca mientras miraba el cuerpo frío que estaba delante de él.

- Eh, eres feliz ahora Sasuke. - Dijo que con una débil sonrisa mostrando una de triunfo ante su victoria contra Sasuke, su amigo, su compañero de equipo, y una vez hace años... su hermano había muerto por sus manos.

Poco a poco se podía sentir su fuerza vital desaparecía, como la sangre seguía brotando de la herida torácica abierta donde su corazón estaba antes.

- Fue una batalla que duró tanto tiempo - él se inclinó contra la pared ahora, poniendose de espaldas a la más audaz batalla que tubo, admirando como obstinadamente iba a morir. Llegó a estar entumecido, la única razón que él todavía estaba vivo era por el oxígeno o el chakra que le quedaba en el interior de su cuerpo... o algo así, pensó.

El sonido de las pisadas se oían desde lejos, otros ninjas habian llegado pero lo único que podían hacer era mirar el cuerpo sin vida delante de él.

- Al final - sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, no podía hablar cuando vio a los ninjas de Konoha prisa a su lado. - Fuiste tú quien me mato... Sasuke -

Más sangre derramaba a su alrededor mientras él sentía como su cuerpo moria.

- NARUTO! - algunos gritaron, corriendo hacia el

- Hokage-sama! - los otros que sólo le servían gritaron.

Naruto sonrió triunfante a sus amigos y las personas que le habían servido con lealtad, tratando de calmarlo y decirle que la amenaza final por fin había terminado - Fuiste tú Sasuke quien me mato pero al final te derrote -

Cerró los ojos, su sonrisa era firme en su lugar cuando él cerró los ojos y esperó la muerte, - (Me pregunto cómo es la muerte.) - Pensó mientras que las voces a su alrededor cesaron, él no podía sentir a la persona que lo empezaban a mover, o escuchar los gritos que habría hecho cualquier persona sorda escuchar y responder, en cambio, sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras sus manos se cayeron al piso, entrando en contacto con el charco de su sangre. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze había muerto.

Voces, gritos, la rabia, la molestia y la tristeza la absoluta tristeza se sentía a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando a la luz brillante antes de que finalmente podía ver a una figura familiar en una acalorada discusión.

- Y yo he dicho, no me importa - la voz le resultaba familiar: - Yo sé lo que he hecho y quiero cambiarlo -

- Sí, lo sé - respondió una voz femenina: - Pero este caso es bastante singular, tu tenías el control sobre tu mismo antes y un poco después el sello maldito. Lo que hiciste fue indigno para otra oportunidad. -

La figura suspiró, - He intentado cambiar pero no podía desactivar el sello maldito- Explicó, hablando como si fuera algo realmente en serio.

Eso animó su interés - El sello de la maldito? Espera un minuto. Lo último que recordaba era morir luchando contra ...-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y reconoció quien era la figura

- Sasuke - Naruto Se puso de pie y señaló a la figura, con los ojos muy abiertos y alerta.

Sasuke suspiró y le respondio - Hola Naruto -

- Hablen entre ustedes regresaré pronto - Dijo la figura femenina mientras desaparecia.

- Sasuke - Naruto agarró con fuerza su camisa camisa, -¿Qué has hecho, ¿qué está pasando aquí! Naruto demando saber

- Naruto, ahora no es el momento- se quito las manos de Naruto de su camisa . Oye, no pude controlarme, el sello maldito hiso un lío con mi mente. Al principio eran pequeños susurros me podía controlar. Con el sello que Kakashi habia puesto sobre mí pero sólo ayudó un poco, yo tenía un completo sello de maldición Naruto, no uno incompleto no podia denerme - Sasuke suspiró mientras se alejaba. - Mira, al final, no pude parar. El sello maldito habia influido en mi y tomó el control de mis pensamientos.-

- ¿Quién era esa de hace momento? - Naruto preguntó señalando el espacio vacío que desapareció donde desaparecio la figura femenina.

- Eso hace un momento, es una persona que tiene muchos nombres, pero se resigna a ser llamada destino. Parece que ella quería vernos antes de que la muerte nos lleve - se volvió y señaló a Naruto, - Tu estas aquí porque le toca morir justo a mi lado -

- Sí, porque me mataste Sasuke,- miró a Sasuke durante un momento Naruto antes de suspirar de nuevo, - Pero creo que eso no importa ahora.- Naruto se despidió dandole la mano.

Se quedaron en silencio antes de que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-En realidad Naruto, había una razón por la que decidió vernos.-

Naruto miró a Sasuke con curiosidad.

- Quiero tener otra oportunidad de vivir mi vida y le he preguntado si esto era posible - dijo Sasuke.

- Tu? - Naruto se burló - Dudo que sirviera de algo -

Sasuke suspiró – Sí esa era su misma reacción -

- Además, ¿No es justo para la gente que murió en este mundo. No se puede volver atrás en el tiempo - dijo Naruto.

- No, no es así - continuó Sasuke, - Ella me ha hablado de otro mundo en el que podía hacerse cargo que podría tener otra oportunidad de vivir

- ¿Cuál es y entonces, ¿qué va a pasar contigo Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto

- Nada, yo no tengo esa oportunidad por los pecados que tengo - Dijo Sasuke resignado y emo

Naruto meditaba un poco esas palabras -¡Vaya, pero sigo diciendo que es tu culpa! y aún eres un bastardo egoísta y no podrías lograr nada -

- Hnn..- Se encogió de hombros un poco Sasuke para decir - Es mejor que al menos intentara algo -

- Eh vuelto - dijo una voz femenina mientras una figura apareció cerca de ellos.

- Así que Uchiha, ¿qué vamos a hacer lo que desde luego no puedes tener otra vida aceptas tu destino - Ella habló.

- No, voy a cambiar, yo puedo hacerlo diferente en ese mundo! - Sasuke comenzó a suplicar al parecer se volvio algo bipolar al morir

- Mira, es la actitud arrogante de los tuyos por lo que dudo que va a cambiar nada en ese clan tonto de los tuyos - Dijo la misma figura femenina

- ¿Queeee?! -

- Cálmate Sasuke - Naruto habló por vez primera en la presencia de esa figura

- Hn,- Sasuke doblado los brazos en el pecho.

- Escucha Sasuke, le entra en la cabeza, somos UN PAR DE MUERTOS! - Naruto gritó con los brazos lanzados en el aire.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás.

- Tu estado como Uchiha no tiene efecto aquí, deja de actuar como un niño mimado. Incluso en el mundo real, que esperabas que todo el mundo fuera a darte todo lo que quieres.- Naruto miró a Sasuke antes de marcharse y establecerse en un lugar.

- De todas formas, date prisa, quiero morir en paz o lo que sea. - Él puso lejos de ellos.

- Hmm..- Dijo la voz femenina mientras estaba por decir lo que pensaba - Uchiha, te considero indigno de esta oportunidad.-

Antes de que otro argumento podría iniciar, el poder fluctuó fuera de ella, es decir que sus palabras no iban a ser discutidas

- Pero, para el puede ofrecerle esa oportunidad -. Se volvió a ver a Naruto que tenía una gran burbuja sobre la nariz que era una prueba de que estaba dormido

- (¿Cómo puede conciliar el sueño tan rápido?) - Sasuke pensó antes de recordar a la figura femenina y lo que ella dijo - ¿Qué?! - Sasuke le preguntó mientras miraba a Naruto

- Si - dijo simplemente a lo que Sasuke se puso algo histerico

- No, no puede ser- Sasuke estaba desesperada la princesa emo - No va a funcionar.-

- ¿Y por qué es eso, Uchiha? - Ella le devolvió la mirada, - ¿Es porque es todo lo que no eres, es por que la voluntad para alcanzar sus metas, y tiene todo lo que una persona necesita para que le amen sin esperar nada de el -

Él se quedó callado. - (Es verdad ) - pensó, -( Naruto me considero su amigo, a pesar de que lo odio. Él puede hacerlo) -

- Por último Uchiha, muestra un poco de humildad – Le dijo ella a él, - Despiertalo y dile. Vamos a empezar pronto y voy a responder a cualquier pregunta que tenga.-

Sasuke caminó hacia el cuerpo boca abajo de Naruto. "Despierta", él estaba allí y se quedó mirando, "Idiota", añadió en el último momento

Si había algún indicio de que oía, pero no lo demostró ya que Naruto seguia roncando.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido - él sonrió mientras pateaba a Naruto fuertemente en las costillas.

- Gah - , Naruto se levanto de golpe y se puso a su lado, -¿Qué fue eso, estúpido!-

- Lo creas o no hemos tomado una decisión, y por qué estabas durmiendo idiota? - Pregunto Sasuke

Naruto se encogió de hombros, - Hey, ustedes eran aburridos y ademas me estaba preparando para mi descanso eterno eso significa que debo dormir -

Suspiro - (no puedo creer esto y el tendra otra vida y yo no) - El Emo Uchiha pensaba.

- Lo debes creer – La figura contesto contestadas.

De alguna manera esa frase pareció animar Naruto y él los miró con confusión.

- Ella puede leer la mente - Sasuke respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

Su boca formó una forma de O como lo entendió. - Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? -

- Hemos decidido - respondió la figura femenina mientras miraba a Naruto, - Que tu tendras otra vida en lugar de el -

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos: - ¿QUÉ?! - Naruto miró a cada uno de ellos esperando que alguno de ellos dijera que era una broma

Sasuke se paró frente a él, - Mira, aunque no me gusta esto y quisiera tener esa oportunidad de vivir otra vez pero la verdad es que tu lo mereces mas que yo y si no eres tu no la tienes...-

Naruto se burlaba de el por admitirlo pero Sasuke ignoró esto - Nadie la tendra usa esta oportunidad para tener nuevos amigos Naruto-

- Amigos Sasuke, como los que TU mataste? - Naruto lo miró con escepticismo.

Él miró hacia otro lado: - Sí -

-Tú... estas... retorcido y mal de la cabeza - Sasuke lo miró con odio y Naruto se volteo para ver hacia la figura

- Entonces porque yo y porque tengo esta oportunidad – Pregunto mirando a esa figura femenina

Ella lo miró cálidamente como una madre lo haría con cualquiera de sus hijos. - Bueno Naruto, mira cómo has vivido tu vida. Tu colocaste a tus amigos y familiares por encima de ti y trataste de salvar a todos, a pesar de que la gente estaba en tu contra.-

Empezó a sonrojarse, - ¿Era eso lo que pensé que haría cualquiera, además no era como si yo planeara hacer todo eso, solo habia sucedido -

Ella sonrió - Porque está en que lo hagas. Tu tienes lo que se necesita para hacer las cosas en el momento adecuado y hacer las cosas mejor para los demas-

- Pero aún así, ¿por qué voy a renacer en otro mundo y no en el mio – Pregunto Naruto

- Yo no creo mundos Naruto, el señor Kami hace eso. Mira cada uno, cada dimensión, yo soy la tejedora del destino, puedo determinar quién tendrá éxito y quién fracasará. En ése, y en este mundo tu nunca has existido - ella miró fijamente y con un tono serio y como Naruto la miraba con atención - Si tu decides hacer esto, tendras que buscar por ti mismo las similitudes y diferencias de un mundo que con el suyo y proteger a los compañeros que consigas hay otra vez -

- Así que, ¿por qué ese mundo? - Pregunto Naruto

- Este es uno de los únicos mundos en el que nunca has existido y esta en peligro por un gran mal y como no estas tu no se podra detener por esa razon solo te puedo enviar a hay – Dijo la figura femenina

Naruto se puso a pensar por un momento y vio a la figura femenina

- Básicamente estas diciendo que lo tomo o lo dejo ya que rara vez ofrecen esto verdad y que si no lo hago ese mundo estara condenado? – Pregunto Naruto ganando que asintiera la figura femenina

Suspirando y respondió - Sí, acepto - Con una sonrisa

La figura femenina miro hacia arriba mientras le sonreía a Naruto - Muy bien, Vamos a comenzar de inmediato -

Comenzó la elaboración de las energías en el aire en forma de energía amarilla como chakra apareció alrededor de Naruto.

- Escucha idiota - habló Sasuke molestando a Naruto -Recuerda, está es una oportunidad que no se presentara otra vez en tu vida o en tus dos vidas. Mira solo quiero decirte esto. Se feliz Naruto no te arrepientas de nada y vive tu vida al maximo te estaré esperando aquí arriba – Dijo mirando al rubio

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos antes de que Naruto le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Bien entonces, decir adiós final - les dijo mientras las energías casi terminado que gira alrededor de Naruto.

- Naruto Buena suerte y manten a salvo a tus nuevos amigos - Sasuke le dijo mientras se paraba al lado de la figura femenina

- Espera antes de irme no me has dicho quien eres - Pregunto Naruto antes de renacer

- Mira es eso es obvio soy la diosa del destino - Dijo la figura femenina

- (No jodas Neji tenia razón) - Penso antes de que un destello brillante lo cegara y de repente Naruto se había ido.

A pesar de su muerte, el destino le había hecho una oferta... y con esta oferta se produjo un giro un que alteraría varias vidas para bien o para mal no lo sabremos

- Fiore año X767 -

- En una isla desconocida mas especifico dentro de un castillo gigante rodeado de relámpagos-

Se encontraba uno de los Dragones mas poderoso del mundo BlackFlame quien miraba alrededor de su castillo y siempre notaba algo cada vez que lo hacia estaba vació . No había nada ni siquiera algo que lo animara el castillo que antes tenia vida siempre feliz y alegre estaba solitario sin una sola alma en el solo quedando el en una soledad que nunca terminaría en esos momentos el deseaba tener a alguien un heredero, un sucesor a quien pasarle su voluntad sus técnicas y mas importante que fuera su hijo y cumpliera con su deseo.

BlackFlame era el Rey de los Makairyuus (Dragones Infernales) la raza mas poderosa de todos los dragones era de constitución medieval de color morado oscuro casi llegando a ser negro con cuernos, espinas y garras grandes que atravesaban cualquier cosa junto con sus características propias era de los dragones mas temidos casi llegando a matar a Acnologia en dos ocaciones pero en ambas fallo la primera vez fue cuando aun no se había vuelto el rey de los dragones cuando aun era un Dragons Slayer pero el le perdono la vida por el poder que habia mostrado como lamento ese error después ya que ese error le costo bastante la libertad sus amigos, la vida de su familia, incluso su poder lo perdio todo por culpa de Acnologia pero lo que mas lamento fue que por su error condeno a los Dragones a la esclavitud y la segunda vez fue cuando se habia vuelto un Dragon Acnologia y había empezado a esclavisar a los dragones el había notado su error a dejarlo vivir y se alzo contra el para eliminarlo, la lucha fue terrible BlackFlame lucho con todo lo que tenia incluso mas para liberar a sus compañeros Dragones estando a apunto de matarlo pero fue traicionado por uno de sus amigos el cual lo ataco por la espalda perdiendo una de sus alas y dándole la oportunidad a Acnologia de derrotarlo y por culpa de eso BlackFlame perdió parte de su poder haciendo imposible que pudiera luchar al mismo nivel que Acnologia incluso dejándolo incapaz de volver a intentar liberar a su Raza lo Dragones o incluso volver a luchar, el mas Fuerte de los Dragones BlackFlame fue derrotado y al final Acnologia se encargo de que nunca tubiera otra vez la posibilidad de matarlo como lo hizo fácil empezó a romper, destrozar, cortar el cuerpo de BlackFlame evitando que el volviera a luchar en el resto de su vida y por culpa de Acnologia perdió lo de lo que mas se enorgullecía su habilidad para luchar y su poder

El dragon morado era solo una sombra de lo que era antes solo le quedaba ojo cuyo iris era de color amarillo, su pupila era afilada pero su esclerotica (La parte blaca del ojo) era de color negro su cabeza era parecida a la un Tiranosaurio con cuernos parecidos a los de un toro pero mucho mas largos y afilados de color amarillo como si estubiera echo de hueso pero se notaban partes de color rojo sangre en ellos como si hubira asesinado durante mucho tiempo estando a cada lado de su cabeza un poco mas arriba de sus ojos para atravesar a sus victimas pero uno de ellos estaba roto y dejando el otro con grietas en el y a donde estaba su nariz justo arriba salian un par de cuernos parecidos a los de un rinoceronte pero estos estaban afilados como navajas del mismo color de sus otros cuernos pero estos tenían unas fracturas en ellos como si fueran a romperse y desmoronarse en cualquier momento, atrás de su cabeza salia un pelo de color negro oscuro llegando hasta la mitad de su cuello el cual estaba lleno de heridas, de sus hombros salían llamas de color negro y continuamente ardian con fuerza como si fuera un continuo infierno lleno de odio e ira de su espalda salia un par de alas negras una estaba recubierta con ardientes llamas negras como si fueran las llamas las que formaba su ala, la otra estaba rota y solo ardían pocas partes de ella quitándole la capacidad que todo dragon posesia y enorgullecía de eso la capacidad de volar, sus brazos tenian varias cicatrices como si hubieran sido rotos varias veces quitandole gran parte de su fuerza y dejandolo casi incapaz de defenderse con ellos, sus patas traseras estaban acostumbradas a caminar y correr dejandole como la unica manera de moverse, en sus rodillas tenia varias espinas amarillas pero estaban en un esta deplorable ya que casi todas estaban rotas, sus pies y sus manos estaban bastante bien a diferencia de casi todo su cuerpo aun concertaba la movilidad en ambos pero no eran lo que eran antes y al final su cola una larga cola que el revestia con sus llamas para protegerse de los ataques y la usaba como si fuera un latigo o una lanza que acaba con sus enemigos fue cortada a la mitad dejándola como solo un recuerdo de lo que era, por eso se retiro a vivir en su castillo en donde vivian los Makairyuu (Dragones Infernales) antes de que Acnologia los exterminara para que no existiera o naciera otro como BlackFlame

BlackFlame se sintió inútil impotente fue su culpa que todo eso hubiera pasado si no le hubiera perdonado la vida a su enemigo a Acnologia esto nunca hubiera pasado sus no hubieran sido esclavizados, sus hermanos y hermanas no hubieran muerto no habría perdido todo su poder pero algo que siempre le dolerá en su interior es que el fue traicionado por su amigo fue traicionado por alguien en que confiaba alguien al que protegió arriesgando su vida en la guerra hace 400 años alguien a quien el considero como parte de su familia y siempre recordara esa traición ya que por eso la raza Dragón fue esclavizada pero el traidor no se salio con la suya ya que el fue asesinado poco después por Igneel pero el no pudo retar a Acnologia ya que era demasiado fuerte el único que podía derrotarlo era el pero por culpa de ese MALDITO TRAIDOR se perdió casi toda esperanza la única oportunidad que tenían eran los Dragons Slayers necesitarían a Dragons Slayers fuertes para derrotar a Acnologia ellos son los únicos que tienen la posibilidad de superarlos y ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para dañar a Acnologia pero la pregunta era como? como encontraría a un humano para que fuera su sucesor? el ya no puede volar así que no puede salir de la isla

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido mas especifico un llanto de un bebe recién nacido. Rápidamente el Dragon reacciono y empezó a buscar de donde provenía ese llanto. Y momentos después lo encontró provenía de un bebe recién nacido.

- **Pero como llego un bebe aquí si no hay humanos en mi castillo y tampoco en mi isla como pudo aparecer este bebe de la nada** – Dijo confundido el Dragon mientras el bebe abrió los ojos y miro directamente al Dragon tuerto y empeso a reir

- **Así que no me tienes miedo pequeño sabes tu apareciste justo cuando deseaba tener un hijo ya se tu pequeño seras mi hijo** – Dijo sonriente el dragon a lo que el bebe simplemente sonreía feliz

-** Bueno mocoso necesitas un buen nombre y un apellido digno de mi -** Dijo algo pensativo el Dragon mientras un rayo cayo cerca de su castillo haciendo brillar una de sus armaduras negras las armaduras que pertenecieron a todos aquellos que respeto como guerreros quedando negras por sus llamas que aniquilaron el cuerpo de esos caballeros dejando solo las armaduras de un color negro

- **Ya se tu apellido sera DarkKnight** (Caballero Oscuro) **porque tu seras un honorable guerrero y seras mi hijo el hijo del Makairyuu** (Dragon Infernal)** el dragón cuyo fuego destruye toda la creación** – Dijo miran al bebe que solo sonreia y reia de lo que le decia el dragon -** Jajaja parece que te alegras de tener al grande y poderoso Blackflame como tu padre eh mocoso pero no te preocupes te criare bien y te volvere un gran y poderoso Dragon Slayer** - Dijo sonriente el dragón para después negar con la cabeza –** No... no haré eso te volveré algo muy superior a los Dragons Slayers te volveré el Doragon Sureiya Kingu** (Rey Dragón Slayer) **aquel que superara y derrotara a todos aquel que no se doblegara y nunca se rendirá ante nada aquel que hará temblar de miedo a todos sus enemigos incluso al Dios Oscuro de la Destrucción cuyo poder domina sobre la muerte Zeref y seras aquel que derrotara a Acnologia y detendrá la Invasión de los 1000 Dragones que vendrá en el futuro liberando a la raza Dragon de la Tirania de _Acnologia_** - Dijo con una voz llena de odio al decir ese nombre - **Un Dragons Slayer que estará encima de los otros como su Rey por eso tu nombre sera Sendo** (Muerte o Miles de veces) **por que tu pasaras por mas de mil desafíos que retaran a la mismísima muerte en varias ocasiones muchos te temerán por tu poder pero otros te aclamaran como su salvador pero recuerda siempre proteger a tus compañeros y nunca dejes a tus enemigos vivir porque tal vez te arrepientas de eso el resto de su vida** – Dijo señalando al bebe el cual lo miraba con gran interes como si supiera de lo que hablaba el Dragon

-** Tu Sendo seras un Rey que protegerá a sus súbditos de todo enemigo y cuando mueras nunca seras un recuerdo tu seras una leyenda, la leyenda del Doragon Sureiya Kingu** (Rey Dragons Slayer o Rey Asesino de Dragones) – Dijo orgulloso marcando un nuevo destino y una nueva profecía que sacudirá al mundo entero y cambiara las vidas de muchos con el solo echo de su existencia

Ha comenzando la nueva leyenda que se esparciría por todo el Reino de Fiore en el futuro la historia de un Dragons Slayer que superaría incluso a los mismísimos Dragones por mucho uno que seria conocido como el Makai Kishi (Caballero Infernal) o como todos los aliados que se encontraron con el lo llamaron el Yorusumizome Kishi (Caballero de la Oscura Noche) un guerrero que siempre logro una verdadera victoria en el campo de batalla con un verdadero poder que hacia que todo el mundo cayera de rodillas ante el cuyos enemigos le temían antes de siquiera luchar con el Guerrero envuelto en el Aura del Infierno el Doragon Sureiya Kingu (Rey Dragons Slayer o Rey Asesino de Dragones) y honrando su nombre y su poder Soren Blacknight El Hijo del Makairyuu (Dragon Infernal) BlackFlame

**-Y donde la diosa del Destino en ese momento-**

- **Oye donde esta Naruto Uzumaki no encuentro su alma en ese mundo paralelo que te dije** - Pregunto el Shinigami esperando una explicacion

- **Pero si lo mande a..** - La diosa del destino se quedo pretificada

-** Ups** -Dijo la diosa del destino al salir del Shock

- **Ups? que quieres decir con eso** - Pregunto el dios de la muerte el Shinigami

-** Bueno sabes de Naruto Uzumaki aquel a quien le dimos una segunda oportunidad de vivir** - Pregunto a lo que el Shinigami asintio **- Pues lo mande a la dimensión equivocada-**

-** Tu que!? donde lo mandaste!** - Exclamo el Shinigami

-** Voy a ver** - Dijo mientras rebisaba donde lo mando y sus ojos se abrirende de golpe -** Mierda -**

- **Explicate **- Dijo el Shinigami

- **Lo mande por error a Earth Land y es ahora el hijo de BlackFlame** - Dijo sorprendida por su error

**- Oh mierda pero debías mandarlo a otro de los mundos Shinobis! ese donde el no habia nacido ahora ese esta condenado ahora! - **Le grito el Shinigami

-** Oye fue un error al menos hay pasa el tiempo varias veces mas rápido cuando muera lo mandare a ese mundo no debera tener mas d años cuando vuelva asi que calmate -** Le contesto la diosa del destino

**- Pero eso alteraría todo! -** Exclamo el Shinigami

**- Y prefieres que se jodan todos en ese mundo y mueran, Naruto Uzumaki es necesario para ese mundo** - Le reclamo la Diosa del destino

- **Pero si..** - El Shinigami intento decir algo pero

-** Callate es eso o una apocalipsis mundial que te dara miles de años de papeleo** - Le interrumpio la diosa del Destino haciendo que el Shinigami temblara de miedo

- **Okay** - Suspiro con fuerza el Shinigami - **Solo espero que su carácter no cambie demasiado ese dragón es demasiado... como ponerlo simple... ah ya se BlackFlame es arrogante, sadico, orgulloso, algo bipolar y no entiende ningún chiste es demasiado serio-**

- **Oye no es tan malo tiene cosas buenas** - Le reclamo la diosa del destino

- **Menciona algunas** - Dijo el Shinigami sin creerse ni una palabra

-** Bueno era el mas fuerte, es el mas inteligente de los dragones, es considerado con sus amigos, no se rinde nunca... es.. bueno es** - La diosa del destino se quedo sin palabras

-** Y que mas** - Pregunto el Shinigami

La diosa del destino suspiro - **Si tienes razón no tienes mas cosas buenas solo espero que no vuelva a Naruto una copia al carbon de el**- Dijo mientras se imaginaba a Naruto encima de los cadáveres de Madara, Tobi y Kabuto riéndose de todos los ninjas llamándolos débiles e insultandolos -** Aunque al menos ya estaremos seguros que el derrotaría a todos sus enemigos**

**- Al menos eso es seguro - **Dijo asintiendo el Shinigami

* * *

Como sabran este es diferente a mis otros dos fics en este se va al reino de Fiore que tal esta mi nueva serie y actualize tambien El Relampago negro fue bastante cansado pero en serio necesito un Co-escritor para El Dragons Slayer de Hielo o no podre continuarlo aunque me duela en el alma lo tendre que poner en adopción pero no se preocupen para el Relampago Negro tengo varias ideas asi que no necesitare un co-escritor para ese Fic o este solo necesito para El Relampago Negro


	2. Capitulo 1: Las Cronicas de Soren

Capitulo 1: Las Crónicas de Soren

8 Años despues Reino de Fiore año X773

(Punto de vista de Soren)

Habían pasado unos 8 años desde que obtuve esta segunda oportunidad de vivir y lo mas raro es que esta vez soy el hijo de un Dragón enserio pueden creerlo un Dragón pero lo raro es que bueno es el Makairyuu (Dragón Infernal) asi que es considerado una clase de demonio por los humanos pero bueno creo que esa es mi marca la vez pasada fui el Jinchuriki del Kyubi así que me consideraban un monstruo y un demonio y ahora soy el hijo de un Dragón que es clasificado como tal no es que me queje de nada pero al parecer ese es mi destino.. demonios ya estoy empezando a hablar como Neji y bueno aunque recuerde todo lo de mi vida pasada debo recordar que ya no soy Naruto Uzumaki el Nanadaime(Septimo) Hokage hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina ahora soy Soren DarkKnight el hijo de Blackflame el Makairyuu pero aunque había renacido aun ira bastante parecido a mi anterior vida con algunas diferencias era mi pelo se había vuelto de color negro y mis ojos eran amarillos al parecer me parezco un poco a mi padre adoptivo y por no tener ropa para mi bueno empece a usar las armaduras negras que decoraban el castillo aunque tuve que arreglarlas un poco para poder moverme con libertad y aun tener protección (Imaginence la ropa de Date Masamune de Sengoku Bazara pero de color negro y sin el casco)

Hablemos un momento de mi padre Blackflame digamos que es todo lo que siempre quise amable, considerado, siempre preocupandose por mi pero por otro lado era bastante orgulloso y hacia parecer los entrenamientos de Gai-sensei como juego para niños dios en verdad se pasaba con los entrenamientos y eso que comenzaron cuando aprendí a caminar de nuevo ese día bueno si que fue raro

Flashback comiensa

Reino de Fiore año X767

Habia cumplido los 2 años asi que mi padre fue a cazar algo especial para comer en esos dos años tube que aguantarme cuando me hablaba como bebe si era demaciado humillante para el Ninja mas poderoso del mundo el que derroto a Tobi y Madara junto con Kurama pero bueno que se le va hacer había renacido y bueno no tenia ni una hora de vida cuando me encontró así que no puedo quejarme lo bueno es que al menos pude aprender a articular algunas palabras

**- Soren mira lo que traje tu comida favorita** - Oi decir a mi padre asi que me gire y pude ver la mejor comida del mundo pollo rostisado gigante adoro cuando trae de esos asi que en vez de gatear como siempre lo hacia logre caminar por primera vez hacia la comida sorprendiendo a mi padre

- **Acabas de dar tus primeros pasos ese es hijo que orgullo me das sabes pensaba que aprenderias a hacer eso en un par de años al parecer eres un genio que orgullo me das -** Dijo sonriente mi padre algo que sabia que era una señal aunque no sabia si era buena o mala

**- Sabes hijo ahora que sabes caminar empezare a enseñarte a caminar correctamente y después a correr y después de eso a controlar tu magia y enseñar a usar Dragons Slaye**r - Dijo mi padre no había entendido como podía ser tan... bueno idiota e inteligente a la vez acaba de dar mis primeros pasos y ahora quiere enseñarme a correr y sobre la magia

Flashback termina

Si después de ese día comenzo a entrenarme y bueno descubri que la magia era lo que se usaba en este mundo ya sabia que no existiria el Chakra pero no podia creerlo pase de ser un Ninja a un mago y otra cosa que descubri es que la magia era bastante parecida al Chakra asi que no me costo mucho trabajo aprender las bases en una semana haciendo que mi padre empezara a entrenarme en las bases de la magia Dragons Slayer casi inmediatamente sinceramente me costo mucho trabajo aprender o descubrir como volver a realizar mis antiguas tecnicas pero despues de unas semanas habia logrado crear mi amado Kage Bushin con magia lo que casi le dio un infarto a mi padre cuando vio que habia creado mi propio tipo de magia segun el si solo supiera que tengo mejores tecnicas que el Kage Bushin aun sin volver a crear

Les contare sobre el nuevo Kage Bushin veran costaban bastante poder mágico eso si casi ningun mago podria usar esta tecnica sin quedarse sumamente cansado al igual que en mi otro mundo y al parecer habia algo que habia otra cosa que habia conservado de mi otra vida ademas de mis recuerdos adivinan que? Se los dire mi JODIDAMENTE GRANDE RESERVA DE CHAKRA, la cual se volvio mi reserva de poder magico, pero me eh salido del tema continuemos hablando del Kage Bushin al igual que mi vida pasada los clones podían retener recuerdos y experiencia con una perqueña diferencia estos eran mucho mejor que en mi otra vida haciendo que no me dieran esos dolores de cabeza cuando todos desaparecían a la vez y estos si resistian un golpe pero no tanto digamos que en vez de ser derrotados de un golpe desaparecerian despues de unos 20 lo que acelero mi entrenamiento bastante y así empece a volver a recrear todas mis técnicas mientras aprendía el Dragons Slayer

Pero lo raro es que cuando intente usar los ejercicios de control de Chakra para ver si podría al menos caminar por las paredes y encima del agua admitamoslo aun si no mejoraba las tecnicas es es bastante genial poder hacer todo eso y pude ver que despues de aprenderlos facilitaban el control del Dragons Slayers bastante y también hizo que mi padre empezara una fiesta en mi honor ante mi "Descubrimiento" de una manera de mejorar el control de la caótica magia Dragons Slayer y que buscaría la manera de enseñarme algo mas que solo Dragons Slayer ya que estaba demaciado avansado para mi edad admitasmolo un niño de 5 años que sepa las bases del Dragons Slayer y este creando sus propias tecnicas que son extremadamente poderosas así que me empezó a enseñarme algo _Jutsu Shiki _(Runas mágicas) lo cual me pareció mas que perfecto ya que era algo extremadamente parecido al Fuinjutsu (Tecnicas de Sellado) haciendo que lo dominara en menos de un mes mejorando esa magia grasias a mis propios conocimientos creando varias variantes pero aun faltaba bastante para poder recrear a mi amado Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador) pero eso no evito que a mi padre gritara a los 4 vientos que soy el mejor hijo del mundo y que soy el Dragons Slayer mas fuerte y talentoso sinceramente creo que es demasiado energético y aun así no entiendo como es que no entiende ni un chiste si es tan divertido aun recuerdo cuando nos visto el Tio Igneel

Flashback (Punto de vista de tercera persona)

Reino de Fiore año X770

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Blackfire empezó a entrenar a Soren en el arte del Dragons Slayer y había aprendido a hacer el Kage Bushin haciendo las cosas bastante mas fáciles a Soren y Blackflame ya que ninguno de los dos ahora tenían que limpiar los desastres causados después de un buen día de entrenamiento si aun en una dimensión diferente los Kage Bushin son prácticamente esclavos de limpieza, entrenamiento, etc

-** Blackfire estas despierto** - Grito una voz desconocida afuera del castillo

- **Ahora lo estoy gracias por despertarme Igneel!** - Grito Blackfire al ser identificado como Igneel -** Espero que no hallas despertado a Soren esta cansado del entrenamiento de ayer**

**- Adoptaste a un humano genial amigo como se llama? que edad tiene tu cria? es niño o niña? le has enseñado algo de Dragons Slayer? vamos dime somos amigos vamos** - Pregunto emocionado el Dragón rojo

- **Primero que nada calmate un poco y en ese orden se llama Soren Blackknigh, tiene 5 años, es un niño y si le enseñado Dragons Slayer ya termino de aprender las tres primeras técnicas y esta por dominar otras** - Dijo algo molesto el Tuerto Dragon sorprendiendo bastante a Igneel

- **No jodas enserio pero si cuesta bastante enseñarles a comer nuestro elemento y como alrededor de un año para que aprenda alguna de las tecnicas desde que edad cuidas al mocoso - **Pregunto Igneel

-** Desde que era un recien nacido** - Respondio el dragón tuerto

-** Blackflame se que quieres un hijo pero no secuestres a un recién nacido por dios que bajo has caído** - Dijo burlonamente Igneel a lo que respondió Blackflame con un golpe en su cabeza iniciando una pelea legendaria que bueno básicamente se gritaron insultos entre ellos durante un gran rato antes de empezar a pelear

-30 minutos después-

- **Bueno que te trae por aquí Ignee** - Dijo Blackflame ya calmado pero con algo de sangre en sus manos

- **Que no puedo visitar a mi buen amigo sin razon** - Dijo Igneel algo herido (físicamente)

- **No, asi que dime porque viniste** - Dijo serio el Dragón Infernal

-** Estaba aburrido asi que vine a visitarte y como encontraste a tu cria** - Pregunto el Dragon de Fuego

- **Hace cinco años en una noche llena de relampagos estaba pensando y recordaba cuando mi castillo estaba lleno de vida y despues oi llanto haci que fui a rebisar de que se trataba y era un bebe recien nacido asi que decidi adoptarlo -** Respondio como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo el Dragon Infernal

-** Entonces simplemente aparecio de la nada** - Dijo sin creerse una sola palabra Igneel

- **Sabes que me sorprendio bastante pero creo que fue un regalo del cielo por todo el bien que eh echo en mi vida** - Dijo Orgullosamente Blackflame

- **Si claro como acabar con varias especies y asesinar a miles de dragones y Dragons Slayers se considera un bien** - Dijo incredulo Igneel

- **Oye tenia que comer y ademas esos Dragones y Dragons Slayers querían eliminar a los humano pero dejemos eso de lado creo que es hora de despertar a Soren** - Dijo el Dragon antes de gritar a los 4 vientos - **SOREN DESPIERTA!**

- Ah ya callate estoy despierto y al menos dejame dormir un rato estoy cansado ayer use casi todo mi poder magico - Dijo cansado el joven de cabellera negra

- **Soren recuerda que te eh enseñado que un Dragon siempre se levanta temprano ademas tenemos visitas presentate - **Dijo Blackflame a lo que Soren asintio

- Hola soy Soren Blackknight el hijo de Blackflame - Dijo Soren haciendo sonreír bastante a Igneel - Quien eres tu y cual es tu motivo de venir al castillo de mi padre - Pregunto con duda viendo al dragón rojo

- **Jajaja eres igualito a tu padre** - Dijo mientras comparaba a Soren y a Blackflame - **Eres como una mini version de Blackflame Jajaja** - Se empezo a reir Igneel bastante - **Bueno te lo dire soy el ser cuyas llamas queman mas que el fuego mas poderoso cuyas poderosas llamas arder con el poder de la justicia soy...**

- Padre quien es este idiota** -** Interrumpió Soren la presentación de Igneel mientras pensaba - (Este Dragón es igual a Ero-sannin ahora le tengo pena al pobre que sera entrenado por el aunque también algo de envidia seguro que la pasara bien con el)

- **Hijo el es un viejo amigo mio y el idiota mas grande que tuve el placer de conocer Igneel el dragón de fuego, el es algo así como tu tío** - Respondio Blackflame intentando contener la risa por lo que dijo su heredero

Por su parte Igneel suspiraba y pensaba mientras que mentalmente lloraba lagrimas estilo anime - (Es igual que Blackflame ninguno de los dos me tiene ningún respeto)

- Así que hay mas como tu padre, tengo una pregunta el Tío Igneel no tiene no tiene algún hijo - Pregunto Soren viendo a Igneel esperando conocer

-** La verdad aun no tengo un hijo Soren pero no planeo que sea por asi por mucho tiempo** - Dijo el Dragón de fuego con la voz algo solitario - **Por cierto Soren te puedo pedir un favor** - Dijo el Dragon acercándose un poco al niño pelinegro

- **Claro Tio Igneel para eso es la familia** - Dijo serio Soren sin apartar la mirada de Igneel

- **Veras yo creo que cuando tenga un hijo no alcanzare a terminar su entrenamiento así que me gustaría que terminaras su entrenamiento si lo ves algún día** - Dijo seriamente Igneel

- Claro puedes contar conmigo y te juro que por mi honor que entrenare a tu hijo y lo hare tan fuerte como tu... no lo hare tan fuerte como tu - Dijo negando con la cabeza

-** Y se puede saber la razón de eso -** Pregunto curioso el Dragón de fuego

- Porque lo haré tan fuerte que te superara despues de todo es el deber de los hijos superar a sus padres - Dijo Soren con una sonrisa depredadora mientras miraba a su padre y a Igneel los cuales sacaron una gran risa y sonrisa

-** Jajaja me caes bien espero que cumplas tu promesa pequeño** - Dijo Igneel mirando al pequeño Dragons Slayer y pensando -** (Este niño sera fuerte... tal vez solo tal vez pueda acabar con ese bastardo de Acnologia algún día)**

- Pero tengo una duda porque no podrás terminar su entrenamiento - Pregunto Soren a lo que los dragones se enfurecieron un poco

- **Lo lamento pero no te podemos decir esta prohibido Soren** - Dijo Blackflame con un aire de tristeza a su alrededor -** Ve a entrenar un rato en el bosque el Tío Igneel y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar**

- Si nos vemos algún día Tío Igneel - Se despidió Soren mientras se dirigía al bosque

El día paso rapido y llego el momento en Igneel se fue volando a su hogar no sin antes asaltar la despensa de comida de Blackflame molestando bastante al Dragon Infernal y a Soren

Flashback Termina

(Punto de vista de Soren)

Si ese fue un buen día y desde ese momento comprendí que algo pasaría algún día pero la única pista que poseía es como reaccionaba Blackflame ante el mes de Julio y el día 7 de cada mes estoy seguro que algo pasaría en esa fecha pero no se que seria, pero si sabia algo que el Tío Igneel tenia una gran bocota ya que dos años después cuando cumpli los 7 años empezaron a visitarnos a mi padre y a mi varios Dragones amigos de mi padre con regalos de cumple años para mi y al parecer el era bastante popular ya que había algunas Dragonas que querían que en un futuro estuviera con sus futuras hijas, era bueno algo logico mi padre dijo que yo era el mas poderoso y talentoso Dragons Slayer seguro que le conto al tio Igneel como iba y el no cerro la bocota suya y le conto a todos si seguro eso paso, aunque no se si sentirme alagado o asustado de que me quieran dar una prometida vamos aun soy un mocoso bueno fisicamente nada mas, tal vez eso es lo que sufría Sasuke pero no se que tiene de malo que haya chicas fuertes que quieran estar contigo eso aprueba a un mas mi teoria eres un Emo-Gay Sasuke

Pero gracias a esas visitas indeseadas conocí amigos que serian para toda la vida

El primero fue Rakuri Hinotama (Edad 6 años) el hijo de Entei (Emperador de Fuego) el Kazanryuu (Dragon Volcanico). Rakuri era bastante orgulloso y se negaba a rendirse cuando luchamos por primera vez el día que lo conocí y me empezó a tratar como si fuera su hermano mayor cuando lo derrote. Era bastante amable y animado recordandome un poco a Lee al parecer tiene un trastorno por su soledad por no haber conocido a otro humano en toda su vida, creando algo asi como un amigo imaginario y le dio una boca de camionero sinceramente no pensaba que existiera alguien que tuviera un vocabulario aun mas colorido que el de esa chica pelirroja del sonido y desgraciadamente el tiene una conducta piromana sino fuera capas de comer su magma todo el castillo hubiera quedado en escombros ese día agradecí a los dioses ser el hijo del Dragon Infernal haciendo que fuera capaz de alimentarme de todo fuego y sus derivados evitando que quemara el castillo donde vivo en varias ocaciones, pero no puedo alimentarme de sus ataques aun no eh descubierto por que pero lo haré algún día

Las características físicas que resaltaban de Rakuri eran su pelo gris con las puntas de color rojo oscuro que llegaba hasta los hombros, con la parte de atras amarrada con una coleta, piel morena, poseyendo Heterocromia, haciendo que uno de sus ojos fuera rojo y el otro es de color gris ambos con una pupila afilada la marca que todos los Dragons Slayers poseían y lleva unas placas de metal en los brazos, ocultas bajo una gabardina de color Negro con un volcan en erupción en la espalda, su ropa consiste en su gabardina, una banda ninja sin ningún símbolo en su frente recordándome a mi vida anterior, una camisa de color rojo de manga larga encima de las placas, un pantalón tipo ambu de color verde militar y unos zapatos de color negro, su rasgo más distintivo además de sus ojos era que algunas veces al caminar dejaba un poco de magma como sus huellas sinceramente tendría que arreglar eso algún día. Y grasias a mi olfato pude notar su olor era igual al magma, un fuego ardiente que derretía la tierra

El segundo fue Kaito Deepfreeze (Edad 5 años) el hijo de Blizzardo el Hyoryuu (Dragon de Hielo). Al principio pensé que era un emo por como actuaba pero al hablar un poco con el me di cuenta de que era tímido y tenia algo de Genofobia (Miedo al genero opuesto) por culpa de su padre el cual era el Dragon mas pervertido y mujeriego de todos y creció viendo como su padre bueno... era perseguido por las hembras dragón con deseo de castrarlo así que empezó a temer que le pasara lo mismo así que por desgracia para mi su padre me pidió que le enseñara las maravillas del genero femenino algo que logre dándole un libro de Ero-senin que reescribí lo que causo que el se volviera igual de pervertido que Kakashi-sensei algo que su padre le enseño a disimular bastante bien. Segun yo, es una mezcla entre Hinata, Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke

Sus características primordiales eran su pelo blanco como la nieve sin ninguna impureza llegando hasta su cuello, ojos azules y fríos con pupila afilada lo que lo marcaba como un Dragons Slayer, su piel era blanca casi como la nieve recordándome un poco a Haku la persona que me enseño lo que era la verdadera fuerza, vestia con una chaqueta de color blanco con un copo de nieve en su espalda, dejando debajo una camisa manga corta de color amarillo, usaba pantalones de estilo anbu de color blanco con unos zapatos del mismo color que parecían ser parte de una armadura. Su olor a diferencia de Rakuri era bastante raro olía a nieve y hielo como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña durante una ventisca de Nieve recordándome bastante cuando fui al Paiz de la Nieve

Ambos sinceramente son un par de lo mas gracioso y divertido tienen que admitirlo un peligris que habla solo con tiene tendencias piromanas, un peliblanco que parece algo emo que es tímido siendo un pervertido de primera (Por mi culpa) y juntos los tres somos el Trió Cerbero Draco el grupo de Dragons Slayers mas fuerte de todos

Y al final pero no menos importante me encontré con un viejo amigo y compañero que siempre estuvo conmigo toda mi vida anterior y al parecer también me acompañara en este mundo, ese día lo recordare por el resto de mi vida

Flashback

El día 27 del mes de mayo del año X772 mi padre me dio un día de descanso despues de haber logrado aprender a usar las escamas una de las tecnicas mas importantes que todo Dragons Slayer debía poseer, asi que pase mi día libre bueno lo pase en el bosque explorándolo y luchando contra las criaturas de hay estas me recuerdan bastantes a las que había visto en el bosque de la muerte solo que mas inteligentes

Mientras exploraba me encontré algo bastante extraño un huevo enorme de color rojo con marcas de garras de color negro en el de casi el tamaño de mi cuerpo entero pensaba que era un huevo de dragón ya que nunca había visto algo igual y al tocarlo el huevo se empezó a tambalear y a romperse haciendo reaccionara como actuaria alguien de mi edad

- Oh por dios, oh por dios lo rompí - Si reaccione de esa forma - Que hago, que hago seguro que mi padre me mata por esto - Gritaba mientras tenia las manos en mi cabeza

Y el huevo se habrio completamente y de hay salio un gato con alas!? eso es lo mas ilógico del mundo aunque tener una segunda vida y ser el hijo de un dragón no es muy lógico que digamos pero en serio un gato con alas las cuales desaparecieron segundos despues

El gato me miro a los ojos y pude notar sus ojos eran carmesí de pupila afilada parecida a un zorro que me pareció familiar pero en donde había visto eso antes

- Hola Naruto que pasa no reconoces a tu viejo amigo - Me dijo el gato con un tono superior y a la vez amable en ese momento me di cuenta de quien era nadie en este mundo sabia ese nombre

- Kurama como llegaste aquí! - Grite lleno de alegria pero en Shock como carajo llego aqui

- Acaso crees que dejaría a mi compañero solo por que moriste ademas si tu revives yo lo hare contigo no te dejaria solo nosotros dos somos un equipo - Dijo con una sonrisa antes de notar la diferencia de tamaño- Por cierto has cambiado un poco y ahora eres un gigante

- No, la verdad no - Le dije seriamente para deapues decirle en un tono burlon - Es solo que tu eres pequeño y cambiaste mucho mas que yo

- A que te refieres Naruto - Dijo Kurama empezando a notar el tono de su voz - QUE LE PASO A MI GENIAL Y MASCULINA VOZ

- No es solo eso es que pareces muy diferente - Dije mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de mi bolsillo - Mirate

Entonces Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe al ver su nueva forma el gran y poderoso Kyubi no Kitsune (Zorro de Nueve Colas) el ser tan poderoso que con sus colas causaba maremotos y destruía montañas enteras había sido reducido a un pequeño gato de color rojo con rayas negras en su cuerpo con un pelaje de color negro de sus ojos hasta la parte de atraz de su cabeza parecido a un antifas parecido un poco como a cuando aun era un zorro pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue algo que casi le causo un infarto cuando miro su espalda ya no tenia nueve colas solo tenia una cola

- Nooooooooooooooo - Grito mi compañero mientras caia de rodillas y golpeaba el piso - Mis colas mis preciosas colas donde están

- Kurama creo que estas exagerado un poco - Dije mientras me ganaba una mirada de completo odio

Rápidamente Kurama salto y me agarro del cuello y me empezo a agitar violentamente mi cabeza mientras le salian lagrimas de sus ojos - Como puedes decirme eso Naruto eran mis colas mis hermosas colas eran parte de mi dime que haré ahora sin mis colas - Me decía frenéticamente sin parar de agitarme

- K-kurama cálmate un poco para podamos hablar - Decia mientras Kurama parecia no escucharme

(20 minutos despues de los cuales 15 Kurama estubo agitando a Soren)

- Y eso es lo que ah pasado hasta ahora - Le conte todo lo que habia pasado en mi nueva vida a Kurama

- Así que ahora te llamas Soren... Me agrada es un buen nombre - Me dijo mientras empezo a reir - Es mucho mejor que pastel de pescado Jajaja - Se burlo de mi otra vez mi nombre lo uso para burlarse de mi desde que nos hicimos amigo para los que no entiendan mi antiguo nombre Naruto significaba Gran torbellino o pasta de pescado

- Por ultima vez mi nombre significaba gran torbellino deja de reirte - Le gritaba por vez número 572 por burlarse de mi nombre.. bueno mi antiguo nombre

- Jajaja bueno pero sabes que es verdad tu nuevo nombre es mas cool que el anterior ojala en nuestra otra vida hubieras tenido ese nombre - Dijo mientras se empezaba a imaginar algo - Imagínate el Jinchuriki del bijuu mas fuerte poseedor del nombre que significa la muerte - Empezó a decir mil y un cosa mas de lo que le agradaba mi nuevo nombre no se si cambio un poco su personalidad al renacer o por que ahora es un recién nacido y perdió toda su madurez

- Kurama no crees que deberías elegir un nuevo nombre ya que bueno tu ya no eres un zorro y también es tu segunda vida - Le explique a mi amigo

- Si lo se N-Soren aun no me acostumbre a tu nuevo nombre - Dijo mientras se rascaba un poco la marte de atrás de la cabeza creo que aprendió algo de mi despues de todos los años que pase con el - O a perder mis colas - Dijo bastante triste mi amigo si sigue así se volverá tan emo como Sas-Uke (Uke: el que se entrega en la relación homosexual)

- Bueno quieres elegir un nuevo nombre o quieres que escoja uno para ti - Le pregunte a Kurama

- Mejor elige uno tu sera la única oportunidad que tendrás para ponerle uno a un ser vivo Jajajaja - Se empezó a burlar de mi otra vez incluso en vida anterior se burlaba de que no tenia novia

- Bueno soy el Dragons Slayer del Makairyuu asi que te daré algo de ese estilo - Dije orgulloso a Kurama

- Me parece justo solo no me des un nombre de nena y que sea digno de mi ya que soy grande y poderoso - Lo mire fijamente un momento y suspire un poco no importa si revive y se vuelve un gato o lo que sea el siempre sera un idiota egocéntrico

- Que tal Yamikrai (Lamento de la Oscuridad) - Dije esperando su reacción de verdad me esmere bastante con este nombre

- Suena muy femenino y largo para mi gusto no tienes talento para esto Soren - Dijo aburrido el Ex-bijuu

- No jodas no sabes lo dificil que es darte un nombre que combine contigo - Dije algo molesto no puedo creer que haya rechazado un nombre tan genial

- No es muy difícil solo piensa en algo que tenga que ver con fuego soy el señor de las flamas eternas que... - Odio cuando se pone a dar su discurso sobre que domina el fuego, lo poderoso que es fuego y sobre lo poderoso que es... Espera fuego eso es

- Kurohi (Fuego oscuro) - Interrumpi su discurso espero que le guste

- Eso esta mejor ese nombre me gusta Kurohinote el compañero de Soren el Dragons Slayer Infernal - Dijo mientras acepto su nuevo nombre Kurohinote - Ahora que hacemos Soren ya no tengo el poder que tenia

- Vamos **aibou**(Compañero) tenemos que ir al castillo te tengo que presentar a mi padre a ver si el conoce una forma de hacerte fuerte - Dije mientras empece a correr dejando a Kura... no a Kurohi detras de mi

- Espera idiota - Me grito Kurohinote mientras corria detras de mi hacia el castillo - Malditas piernas cortas

Flashback termina

Si ese fue un buen día lo malo es que ahora Kurohinote tubo que empezar a entrenar para dominar la magia pero aun tenia la misma cantidad que cuando era un Bijuu y al igual que yo se volvió su reserva de poder mágico haciendo que la cantidad de magia que el poseía fuera comparable a la de un Dragón ese echo sorprendió bastante a mi padre y me dijo que encontré el mejor compañero del mundo lo que aumento mas el ego de Kurohinote y en serio no dejo de restregármelo en la cara y yo a su vez se lo restregué en la cara a Rakuri cuando después de que me dijo que no encontraría un mejor compañero que el suyo que esperaban aunque recuerde toda mi vida anterior aun soy un niño

Aunque lo que no esperaba es que Kurohinote fuera bastante bueno en la magia de fuego y también en varios otras elementales lo que hizo que aprendiera a luchar en solo 3 años aunque debo admitirlo era un demonio de fuego asi que bueno era lógico pero lo raro es que aprendió a volar con las alas que mostró cuando nació a una gran velocidad con ellas pero cuando supo que tenia alas bueno empezó a bailar de alegria mientras decia "En tu cara Chomei no eres el único Bijuu que puede volar" si pero sino hubiera echo eso no hubiera tenido con que chantajearlo

Pero ya que les conté mi vida hasta ahora pasemos a lo que esta pasando ahora mi cumpleaños numero 8 aunque lo raro fue que cuando me encontró era 10 de Octubre el mismo día en que nací en mi otra vida que gran coincidencia no creen

(Punto de vista general)

- **Hijo te eh criado desde que tenias.. bueno desde que naciste te vi crecer y te entrene de la mejor forma que pude** - Dijo el dragón infernal orgulloso de su hijo y heredero

- (Y eso era entrenarme hasta el cansancio desde el día a la noche como un esclavo) - Penso el joven Dragons Slayer con una sonrisa

-** Y ahora que has cumplido los 8 años me enorgullece decir que es momento de que salgas de esta isla** - Dijo Blackflame serio sorprendiendo a su hijo

- Q-que pero porque me tengo que ir - Pregunto Soren

**- Es momento en que salgas y conozcas el mundo Soren y tengas una aventura te hara bien salir de la isla por un tiempo -** Respondió el Dragón Infernal

- Entiendo - Dijo mientras suspiraba el sabia que cuando su padre tomaba una decision es imposible hacer que cambie de opinion - Cuanto tiempo debe pasar para volver aqui? - Pregunto el Dragons Slayer

- **Un año** - Respondió con simpleza su padre

- Un año como que un año es mucho tiempo! - Grito Soren

**- Es por eso tienes que viajar alrededor de Fiore viaja y aprende todo lo que puedas ten aventuras has amigos pero no te preocupes -** Dijo mientras agarra a Kurohi y lo lanza hacia Soren el cual lo atrapa por poco - **El te acompañara** - Dijo mientras señalaba a Kurohi

- Y si no quiero ir que haras? - Pregunto arrogantemente Kurohi

**- Pues entonces simplemente te convierto en mi almuerzo** - Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa depredadora el Dragón Infernal

- Voy contigo Soren no te preocupes te acompaño - Dijo animado Kurohi aun si es arrogante no es para nada idiota

- Bueno cuando comienza mi viaje - Pregunto Soren algo que desearia no haber echo nunca

-** Ahora mismo** - Dijo mientras agarro a Soren y a Kurohi y los lanzo lejos de la isla **- Ahhhh crecen tan rápido, bueno es momento de dormir un tiempo**

[Lejos de la isla en una playa cerca Magnolia con Soren y Kurohi]

- Maldito viejo loco - Grito Kurohi levándose y quitándose la arena de su cuerpo

- Recuerda es mi padre tenle respeto Kurohi, pero concuerdo contigo Kurohi - Dijo Soren igual de molesto

- Y que hacemos ahora Soren - Pregunto el gato rojo

- Como no podemos volver hasta al menos un año... Exploremos este mundo! que opinas Kurohi - Grito lleno de energia al gato parlante al lado suyo

- Vamos tal vez conozcamos un lugar donde vivir luego - Dijo algo aburrido Kurohi

- Y no podemos simplemente vivir en el castillo de mi padre - Pregunto Soren a Kurohi

- Acaso planeas vivir en la casa de tu padre toda tu vida patético - Respondio burlonamente

- Tu ganas esta vez - Dijo Soren mientras señalaba al gato rojo que continuaba riendo y empezaban a caminar sin destino aparente

Que aventuras le esperan al joven Dragons Slayer mientras viajara alrededor de Fiore eso es algo que yo se y ustedes descubriran pronto

* * *

Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo de mi nueva serie estoy experimentando un poco por cierto no se preocupen juro que actualizare pronto el Relampago Negro y mil disculpas pero por el momento no podre continuar con El Dragons Slayer de Hielo haci que por el momento esa serie estara en paro


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienza el Viaje

Capitulo 2 Comienza el Viaje

Nuestro joven héroe después de haber sido... bueno lanzado lejos a una playa de un continente que no conoce junto con su amigo y compañero Kurohi anteriormente Kurama el mas poderoso Bijuu (Bestia con cola) Kyubi no Kitsune (Zorro de nueve colas) reducido a un gato rojo de rayas negras de por si fuera poco parecia hilarante que hubiera sido reducido a un gato lo mas divertido es su actitud de superioridad creyendose lo mas grande en el mundo haciendo que cueste aguantar la risa en ese aspecto tomando en cuenta ya que no mide mas de 30 centímetros empezó a viajar un poco por el continente viviendo un total de... bueno 0 aventuras en su primera semana de viaje

Pero ahora nuestro héroe estaba en un terrible predicamento

- Matenme.. - Decia el joven Dragons Slayer demasiado pálido mientras aguantaba sus ganas de vomitar y se retorcía del dolor pareciendo estando aun paso de la muerte

- Vamos aguántate Soren solo estamos en una carroza se hombre y aguantate ya tienes.. bueno pfff 7 años de nuevo JA JA JA JA - Dijo Kurohi mientras veía demasiado divertido el sufrimiento de su amigo

Si Soren se había metido con una de las debilidades mas mortales y peligrosas del mundo para un Dragons Slayer... Un medio de transporte mas especifico un carruaje el cual le ofreció llevarlo cuando le pidió al dueño que lo llevara a una ciudad a cambio de uno de un par de favores los cuales no mencionare por ser muy denigrantes

- (Porque... no escuche... a BlackFlame) - Pensaba Soren mientras recordaba lo que le habia dicho su padre un mes antes de de irse

Flashback Inicia

- **Recuerda Soren los Dragones y Dragons Slayer son extremadamente poderosos pero también tenemos debilidades** - Empezo a explicar Blackflame

- Como cuales padre - Pregunto Soren interesado

**- Son varias un buen ejemplo es tu propia magia el Dragons Slayer en si - **Dijo BlackFlame generando mas preguntas que respuestas

- Y eso es por que? si es una magia que transforma partes del cuerpo en las de un dragon por que me haria daño - Pregunto Soren confuso

- **Como su nombre lo indica es para matar dragones y como todos los Dragons Slayers son en parte Dragón tienen un efecto mayor que la gente normal es como asi decirlo combatir fuego con fuego mas especifico Dragon con Dragon y Dragons Slayer con Dragons Slayer esta una magia que actua como un arma de doble filo te dara poder pero a la vez te dará debilidades** - Explico el Dragón

- Ya veo por eso no podia comer el magma de Rakuri aunque el magma es parte de la rama del fuego a pesar de que si eh comido el magma que trae su padre Entei cuando nos visitan verdad - Simplifico el Ex-Jinchuriki

-** Exacto pero recuerda los dragones solo pueden ser derrotados por un Dragon o aquel que posea el poder de un Dragón pero no te dejes vencer por otro ya que no eh entrenado a un Dragons Slayer común y corriente. Yo te entrene a ti el mas fuerte de todos** - Dijo orgulloso el Dragón Infernal con una sonrisa

- Pero solo la magia Dragons Slayer es peligrosa o hay mas debilidades - Pregunto Soren curioso

- **Es peligrosa tambien son las armas Dragons Slayer** - Dijo el Dragón cerrando su ojo y recordaba batallas antiguas

- Conosco la magia pero que son las armas Dragons Slayer - Pregunto bastante confuso el Dragons Slayer ante la existencia de ese tipo de armas

- **Las armas Dragons Slayer son una version bastarda del Arte Dragons Slayer basandose en los poderes de los Dragons Slayer mezclando la sangre y partes de los Dragones muertos para crear armas echas para asesinar a los Dragones y Dragons Slayers que llevan el aura resentida de los cadáveres de los Dragones dándoles un aura que lastima al contacto a los Dragones y cualquier cosa relacionada a ellos** - Dijo seriamente horrorizando a Soren luchar contra algo así seria extremadamente peligroso para el - **Pero no todas son para eso algunos Dragones a veces tomamos parte de nuestros cuerpos para darle a nuestros hijos para que puedan usar como una extensión de si mismos para emular una parte del cuerpo de un dragón fortaleciendo el poder Dragons Slayer que poseen -** Al ver la cara de Soren y nota que no entendió un carajo y da un suspiro antes de continuar con la explicación - **Te lo pondré sencillo imagina usar armas que simbolizan partes del cuerpo de un dragón como la cola o las alas**

- Ah ya entiendo. Cual es la ultima debilidad - Pregunto curiosamente Soren

- **Bueno.. esa es.. como te lo digo** - Empezo a ponerse algo nervioso y avergonzado el dragon

- Que pasa - Pregunto aumentando su curiosidad el Dragons Slayer infernal

- **La ultima debilidad de los Dragons Slayers bueno es un tanto patetica** - Dijo mirando a otro lado evitando el contacto visual con Soren

- Cual es dime - Dijo Soren mas curioso

- **Bueno son..** - El dragon paro de y dijo algo rapidamente en una voz inaudible

- Que son? - Dijo aun mas

-** Los** - Volvio a hacer lo mismo que la primera vez

- Los que? - Comenzo a subir la voz un poco su tono de voz

- **Trans..** - Y otra vez lo volvio a decir en una voz inaudible

- Trans.. que? - Pregunto con la voz mas fuerte

- **Trans...** - Y volvio a hacer lo mismo el Dragon

- Dime de una vez! - Grito/Exigio Soren arto y lleno de molestia por la curiosidad

- **Bueno esta bien son los transportes!** - Grito el Dragon a todo volumen despertando a Kurohi de su siesta

- Los transportes - La cara de Soren callo al piso ante lo escuchado como puede algo como los Dragons Slayer tener una debilidad tan patetica

- Si los malditos transportes son una de las debilidades de los Dragons Slayers - Dijo muy seriamente el Dragon mientras ambos empezaron a oir una gran risa

**- Pffff JAJAJAJAJAJA oiste eso Soren eres debil contra algo que la gente normal usa para moverse por dios eso es patético ja ja ja ja -** Se burlo Kurohi rodando en el piso teniendo dificultades dificultades respirar

- Tienes que estar bromeando - Dijo Soren después de ver reírse a Kurohi

**- No Soren, los transportes son malvados harán que desees estar muerto al subirte** - Advirtio el Dragon infernal nervioso de esas cosas infernales.. Oigan rimo

- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA - Rio mas fuerte Kurohi mientras que rodaba por todo el piso del castillo

- Claaaaaaaaaro te creo nunca usare un transporte esas son cosas del diablo - Dijo sarcastico y algo nervioso haciendo que Kurohi se riera mas fuerte de el - Y DEJA DE REÍRTE KUROHI - Grito mientras el gato continuaba rodando en el piso riéndose dándole muchas ganas de hacer sufrir al gato rojo

En su cabreo Soren se le ocurrio un plan malvado. Uno tan malvada que podria hacer que los planes de Orochimaru, Tobi y Madara un juego de niños - Sabes Kurohi como esta tu _"única cola" -_ Su diabólico plan surgió efecto en menos de un segundo haciendo que Kurohi parara de reír y se fuera a un rincón para sentarse con un aura azul envolviéndolo

- Mis colas... - Dijo deprimido el gato en su rincon emo mientras lo miraba Soren con una sonrisa sadica

**- Nunca entenderé porque se deprime cuando le dices eso hijo, pero no crees que te pasaste un poco fue muy malvado hacerle eso a tu aibou** (Compañero) - Pregunto mientras miraba al gato rojo deprimido

- Se le pasara en un rato ademas nuestra forma de mostrar nuestra amistad - Dijo Soren restandole importancia

-** Entonces su amistad es joderle la vida el uno al otro para divertirse** - Pregunto el dragón confundido antes los habitos de su hijo y su mejor amigo

- Es mas complicado pero es básicamente eso mismo - Dijo mientras restaba importancia

-** Bueno.. Dejemos eso de lado hijo recuerda nunca te subas a los transportes sera como un viaje al mismo infierno** - Dijo serio el Dragon mien

- Si si lo recordare - Dijo con desgano a lo que el Dragón suspiro y decia en voz baja un "Te lo adverti"

Fin del Flashback

- Kurohi... matame.. - Suplico Soren aguantando las ganas de vomitar

- No gracias es muy divertido verte sufrir - Dijo el zorro transformado en gato mientras que comía palomitas de maíz y veía a su mejor amigo sufrir

- Cabron... - Dijo mientras vomitaba por la ventana y llegaban a una ciudad y por casualidad vio una cueva cerca de ella, lo cual hizo que su instinto le dijera que vaya alla

- Disculpe. puede. dejarme. aquí. por. favor. - Decia medio muerto intentando no vomitar

- Claro chico... por cierto estas bien estan muy palido - Dijo algfo preocupado el conductor

- No se preocupe estare bien en un momento - Dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar - Solo podria dejare cerca de esa cueva

- Como digas chico - El conductor paro el carruaje y dejo a Soren y a Kurohi cerca

Al bajar Soren sintió algo extraño un sentimiento y deseo que se le hizo bastante raro pero no lo ignoro y le siguio la corriente - Te amo tierra nunca mas te abandonare - Dijo el joven Dragons Slayer mientras abrazaba y besaba el piso

Por su parte Kurohi no pudo evitar suspirar y decir mientras miraba a Soren - Humanos jamas los entenderé - Mientras que Soren renovaba sus fuerzas abrasando el piso.. Si eso sono raro

- Bueno vamos Kurohi a esa cueva de alla estoy seguro que encontrare algo - Dijo animado Soren con sus energías renovadas corriendo hacia una cueva cerca de la ciudad

- Ok vamos - Dijo aburrido Kurohi

Soren y Kurohi empezaron a explorar la cueva la cual estaba llena de trampas pero gracias a sus habilidades ninja de su vida pasada pudieron evitarlas con gran facilidad llegando a una camara donde habia un gran cofre y al abrirlo vieron un Diamante del tamaño de su cuerpo. Y cuando Naruto encontró el diamante, lo agarro y lo lanzo al aire gritando - Soy rico! - Mientras Kurohi lo agarro antes de que callera al piso y se preguntaba cómo Soren parecía tener toda la suerte del mundo en esta y en su otra vida - Te dije Kurohi sabia que habia algo aqui!.

Soren sabía que su suerte fue algo que siempre lo ayudaria al momento de ganar dinero y apuestas de todo tipo, pero no podía dejar de frotárselo en la cara en cada ocasion a sus amigos, sobre todo a Kurohi.

- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? - Soren murmuró mientras caminaba con Kurohi lentamente por la calle rumbo a la ciudad.

Primero necesitamos registrarnos en una posada para dormir - Dijo el gato rojo antes de agarrarle el cuello al niño para y gritarle - No voy a volver a dormir en el piso o en una cueva no otra vez me oyes Soren no lo haré entendido! - Grito Kurohi si habia algo que extrañaba desde que Blackflame lo lanzo junto con Soren al continente era dormir en una buena cama

- Okay registremonos allá después iremos a comprar unas armaduras y ropas - Dijo tranquilamente a lo que Kurohi asintio

* * *

Al pasar el rato Soren y Kurohi se prepararon para comprar lo que tenían que comprar ir a cambiar el diamante que encontro en un banco para tener los recursos para comprar ropa, armaduras (Soren) y un disfraz de zorro en miniatura (Kurohi) ademas de comida y cosas para viajar

Ahora a los 7 años de edad y haber crecido un poco en el castillo, Soren estaba en necesidad de algo de ropa nueva como sus viejas armaduras eran demasiado pequeñas para él o estaban desgastadas debido a su entrenamiento con Blackflame.

Se acercó a la primera tienda de ropa que podría ver y pasó una hora en su escoger la ropa. Habría sido más rápido, pero las trabajadoras de la tienda sentido la necesidad de abrazarlo por al parecer ser un "poco adorable a sus 7 años de edad" al vestir su armadura, sus grande ojos y como actuaba hizo que pareciera un Chibi-Kishi (Pequeño Caballero) como lo llamaban el cual desprendia adorabilidad. Hizo lo que pudo, pero al final no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de felicidad, que la chica pensó sonaba más como un ronroneo. Y eso ocaciono que casi lo atacaran cada una de las chicas de la tienda queriendo abrazar y consentir como una mascota haciendo que tuviera que escapar y usar a Kurohi como carnada

- Soren salvame - Grito el gato volador mientras lo atrapo una de las chicas

- Lo siento en toda guerra hay sacrificios. Nos vemos en la posada Kurohi - Dijo mientras corria aun mas rapido que en todos los entrenamientos y situaciones de vida o muerte que habia vivido antes

- Cabrooooon! - Grito Kurohi mientras era atrapado y consentido por el ejercito de chicas

Mientras corria por ahí vio un edificio en particular, que le llamó la atención. Se veía como un gran castillo en miniatura de 2 pisos de ladrillos rojos y lo que parecía ser cuatro torre como la construcción en los cuatro bordes.

- Disculpe señor - dijo Naruto a un hombre al azar. - ¿Qué es este edificio exactamente? Me parece un poco diferente del resto por la ciudad.-

- Ah, eso es porque esta un edificio muy importante para la ciudad. Aquí es donde los maestros de alianza se reúnen - dijo recibiendo una curiosa mirada de Naruto.

- Qué quiere decir eso exactamente? - Soren preguntó al no entender no completamente lo que quiso decir el hombre.

- Bueno - dijo el hombre - Por lo que entiendo, ya que hay un montón de diferentes gremios en esta área de Fiore, todos los maestros de los diferentes gremios legales se reúnen aquí y tienen lo que se llama las Reuniones Ordinarias. Ellos van a informar, básicamente, cómo su gremio está haciendo e informar al consejo de la magia -

- Consejo de magia? - Preguntó Soren.

- Disculpa hijo ni siquiera sabe sobre el consejo de magia?- el hombre dijo sorprendido. - ¿Dónde has estado viviendo en una cueva?-

- Bueno mas bien... en una isla desierta - Soren rió rascandose detras de la cabeza un poco mientras Kurohi rodaba sus ojos

El hombre suspiró. "Escuchen mal te lo explique. A medida que el cuerpo principal gobernante de todo el mundo mágico, el Consejo posee casi el máximo control sobre la misma, actuando como un gobierno líder de clase. Las reglas del Consejo, todos los gremios legales dispersos por Earthland, supervisando ellos y mantenerlos bajo control. Ellos defienden la ley con los Caballeros Runa ".

- Caballeros Runa? - Soren ahora preguntó rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

El hombre justo palmeó la cara. - ¿Este chico acaso no sabe nada relacionado a lo mágico? - pensó.

- Los Caballeros Runa son una subdivisión en el Consejo, actuando como un agente de seguridad; Los Caballeros Runa son el ejército del Consejo Su trabajo es hacer cumplir los ideales de la Consejería de Justicia e investigar los delitos relacionados con el mundo mágico.".

- Oh, ya entiendo. Algo así como una fuerza de policía. Asegurándose de que nadie rompe las reglas. - Simplifico Soren pensativo

- Exactamente, - dijo el hombre.

- En ese caso, creo que es mejor no romper ninguna regla. Realmente no quiero ir a la cárcel o algo así,- dijo Soren con una dedo pose pensativa.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron ante esto. - Usted es un mago? - le preguntó a la que Naruto se limitó a asentir - Entonces, ¿cómo diablos no sabés que es el consejo de magia o los caballeros Runa? - preguntó completamente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, soy impredecible. Además, como usted eh dicho que he estado viviendo en una isla desierta - dijo Soren con una sonrisa.

El hombre de mirada de asombro se volvió lentamente en una sonrisa antes de reírse. - Usted es un chico extraño.-

Soren sólo sonrió ante el comentario. El hombre se alejó, volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, dejando a Soren en sus pensamientos.

- Todavía hay muchas cosas que no paresco saber acerca de este mundo. Realmente tengo que empezar a ponerme al día con lo que pasa por aquí de lo contrario podría estar en problemas.- Penso el joven DS

Soren suspiró y echó un último vistazo al edificio antes de salir por la carretera de nuevo.

Después de caminar por la ciudad, disfrutando de lo que la ciudad tuvo una que otra charla para incrementar sus conocimientos y al final del día Soren se dirigió de nuevo a una posada, donde fue recibido con una patada voladora a su cara por parte Kurohi.

- Buenas tardes Soren -, dijo con una sonrisa falsa Kurohi para despues sacarle el dedo

- Que pasa Kurohi - Dijo algo enojado el pelinegro

- ¿Cómo era tu día hasta ahora despues de que me dejaste con es grupo de mujeres cabron! - Grito el gato volador enojado por haberlo usado como carnada

- Ha sido bueno gracias. Pensé que iba a hacer un poco de compras de ropa nueva y dar un paseo por la ciudad. Esta es sin duda una ciudad muy hermosa. Ya veo por qué un montón de gente viene a visitar - dijo Soren sonriendo nerviosamente ya que habia olvidado rescatar a Kurohi.

Kurohi suspiro un poco para calmarse - Bueno, tengo que admitir que tienes razon. Ahora has cenado todavía Naruto? - Kurohi pidió y consiguió que Soren negara con la cabeza como respuesta.

- En ese caso, vamos al comedor tengo hambre y estan sirviendo varios tipos platos de carne - Dijo Kurohi mientras salia baba de de su boca

- Eso suena delicioso. No puedo esperar vamos.- Dijo el pelinegro

- Ah, y por cierto tienen otro huésped que se aloja con nosotros. Él es un viejo amigo del dueño y estará con nosotros durante unos días. Debería estar en el comedor ya esperándolos para conocerte yo ya me presente. VAMOS! - Dijo el gato volador mientras volaba a la mesa

Soren asintió con la cabeza y entró en el comedor. El comedor era bastante grande con varias tablas para que la gente se sentara y para atender a muchos de los huéspedes que tendrían con ellos. Soren miró a su alrededor y vio a Kurohi que estaba en una de las mesas del fondo hablando con lo que parecía ser un pequeño anciano.

El hombre, que parecía que estaba bien entrando en los setenta y no más grandes que un niño pequeño. Tenía los ojos de color ónix y parecía estar cada vez más calvo, con sólo pequeñas partes en el exterior de la cabeza que tenia el pelo blanco. Él también tiene un bigote blanco y espeso. Llevaba una camisa amarilla con un abrigo azul delgado sobre la parte superior junto con pantalón azul y un par de botas negras.

Soren se acercó al lugar donde los dos se sentaron a presentarse. - Hey Kurohi me presentas a nuestro compañero de habitacion - dijo que hizo que el gato volteara la cabeza

- Es verdad Bueno Soren, permíteme presentarte a un buen amigo mío y es quien se queda con nosotros durante unos días. El es Makarov Dreyar", dijo Kurohi que hizo el pequeño hombre de ponerse de pie y extender su mano hacia Soren.

- Es un placer conocerte joven. - Dijo el mini anciano

- Es un placer conocerte al Sr. Dreyar - dijo Naruto con cortesía.

- Por favor, llámame Makarov joven. Sr. Dreyar me suena tan viejo - dijo haciendo que los tres a reír.

- Bueno, yo voy a ir a la dueña de la posada para mejorar nuestra instancia y llegar a conocernos mejor - dijo Kurohi y se fue a la cocina. Los dos tomaron un asiento antes de Makarov dijo que la primera palabra.

-Usted es un mago verdad joven? - Pregunto Makrov

Soren lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? te lo dijo Kurohi - Soren preguntó con curiosidad.

- No pero puedo sentir la magia en ti y tengo que admitir que para alguien tan joven como ti tienes una comparable a la de un mago clase S debes ser muy fuerte - Dijo el anciano bastante sorprendido

Soren rió un poco y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. - Estoy bien, creo. Pero nunca he luchado contra otros magos, así que no puedo comparar a mí mismo. Pero qué importa que te pregunte cómo haz podido sentir mi magia? - preguntó curiosamente.

Ahora es el turno de Makarov a reír. - Eso es porque cualquier persona con la magia es capaz de sentir a los demás con la magia. - Dijo simplemente.

- Así que usted es un mago también? - Naruto dijo muy emocionante. - Tengo que admitir que nunca he conocido a otro mago antes -, dijo bastante emocionado llenado a Makarov de sorpresa.

- Realmente ahora? - Dijo Makarov. "Entonces qué te importa que te pregunte cómo llegó a aprender magia a pesar de que nunca ha conocido otro mago antes.-

- Claro que no me importa, pero es probable que no me lo creería. - Dijo Soren mientras suspiraba un poco

Makarov miró al niño frente a él con los ojos inquisitivos. - Intentalo - Reto el mino anciano

Soren lo miró fijamente al anciano frente a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía como si pudiera confiar en este hombre. Los ojos del hombre mostró nada más que bondad.

- Bien te dire - dijo Soren. - Fui criado por un dragón.-

...

...

Se hizo el silencioso en la sala mientras los ojos de Makarov se abrieron y la boca tambien llegando a la mesa un poco dejando en claro que fue un Shock para el anciano. Sin embargo después de unos minutos el anciano cayó sobre su espalda y comenzó a reír. Soren quedó estupefacto ante su reacción. Él esperaba que fuera completamente sorprendido o conmocionado sino este hombre se estaba riendo.

- Supongo que no me crees entonces - dijo Soren se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

Después de unos minutos Makarov finalmente dejó de reír y se enjugó una lágrima. - No, no te creo - dijo tomando por sorpresa a Soren. - Me resulta muy curioso que nadie ha visto realmente un dragón y se cree que es un mito, pero un niño solo entra y me dice que es criado por uno.-

Ahora Soren simplemente parecía confundido. En una fracción de segundo la cara de Makarov fue serio y miró fijamente a Naruto. - Sé que estas diciendo la verdad, porque no había un momento de duda en tus ojos. Además de que no me pareces del tipo que mentira. -

- Bueno, en ese caso, gracias por creer en mí. Sin embargo, debo pedirle que-

- No se lo diga a nadie. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo -, dijo Makarov interrumpiendo. Soren sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que el anciano regresó.

- (Este tipo me recuerdo a Hokage-Jiji) - pensó Naruto mientras recordaba un poco al Sandaime Hokage.

Los dos seguían hablando entre sí como Reena compró su cena. Los dos a la vez comenzó a babear un poco más de la deliciosa vista de la comida en frente de ellos.

- Así que abuelo - dijo Soren ganar una risita que estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo que el pelinegro ya estaba con Makarov. -Si usted es un mago le perteneces a un Gremio? - Naruto preguntó a los que Makarov se limitó a asentir.

- Que soy miembro de un gremio Soren. Soy de hecho el Maestro del gremio mayor de la alianza de todos en Fiore - Makarov dijo que ahora estaba de pie con una pierna sobre la mesa y el puño en el aire.

Ahora era Soren volvió a ser sorprendido. - (Mierda que es un maestro de la alianza. Eso significa que tiene que ser muy fuerte) - pensó Soren mientras intentaba ahora no reírse cuando Reena asomó la cabeza por la puerta diciendo Makarov tomar el pie de la mesa y lo regaña ligeramente.

- Un maestro de la alianza que es bastante bueno! -, Grito Soren con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es el gremio a que perteneces? -

Makarov se sentó de nuevo y respondió - Fairy Tail -

Soren se tocó la barbilla con el dedo y tachado plantea un pensamiento.

- Hmm Fairy Tail eh. No puedo decir que lo haya oido.- Dijo pensativo el DS sorprendiendo al anciano

- QUÉ! Nunca has oído hablar de Fairy Tail?- el maestro gritó en shock. - Eramos conocidos en todo el país como el mejor.-

Naruto rió. -Abuelo Lo siento pero esta es la primera vez que he oído hablar de Fairy Tail después de todo hasta apenas una semana estaba viviendo y entrenado con mi padre en una isla desierta.-

Makarov recuperó la compostura mientras dejaba pasar una hierva seca movida por el aire al lado de ellos y empezaron a decirle Soren de que trata de Fairy Tail.

Como Makarov explicó Soren no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco. Este gremio sonaba increíble. Sonaba completamente diferente a los pocos que había oído hablar y me encantó el hecho de que Makarov dijo Fairy Tail siempre parece tener problemas debido a ser muy destructivo.

- Suena como que es lo mío - Soren se rió un poco para sus adentros. - Al parecer yo y Kurohi encajaríamos bastante bien hay -

Makarov vio la expresión en el rostro de Naruto que él estaba disfrutando de escuchar acerca de Fairy Tail. -(Tal vez tenemos un futuro nuevo recluta?)- pensó mientras veia al joven entretenido.

Después de terminar la cena los dos se quedaron en su lugar y continuó hablando. Naruto estaba ansioso por aprender lo más que pudo de Makarov y tenía un interés genuino en Fairy Tail.

- Hey abuelo si no te importa que te pregunte cómo es que estás en esta ciudad en lugar de estar en el gremio?- Preguntó Naruto.

- Ahh así que ver a Naruto que tenía que asistir a la reunión ordinaria de esta semana.- Soren asintió con la cabeza, ser feliz pidió a los anterior pregunta delante de la casa de la reunión.

- Acabamos de terminar esta mañana y decidimos quedarnos unos días más en esta ciudad. Me voy de nuevo al Gremio al final de la semana. Está en buenas manos. Gildarts está allí para un par de semanas por lo que va a estar bien -

Soren recordó Gildarts de Makarov explicar Fairy Tail antes. Es aparentemente el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, y uno de los más fuertes alrededor. El hombre que supuestamente podría traer edificios y montañas hacia abajo con un movimiento de su muñeca.

-(No me importaría probar mi fuerza contra él algún día)- pensó el DS

- ¿Qué estás pensando?- Makarov preguntó con curiosidad a Naruto. Naruto miró a Makarov y ahogó un rió.

- Estaba pensando que me gustaría probar mi fuerza contra este tipo Gildarts que hablabas. Suena como un gran oponente - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras intentaba imaginarse as su oponente

- Oh créeme mi hijo que no quieres pelear con Gildarts. Podría aplastarte. Y lo digo literalmente. A veces se deja escapar a su control sobre su accidente mágicos y tiene efectos devastadores- Dijo algo nervioso mientras recordaba las facturas que tubo que pagar

- Wow - dijo Soren silbando. -Eso es absolutamente genial pero si es asi significa que es bastante poderoso -, mientras que Makarov se limitó a asentir.

- Sabes nunca haz mencionado la magia es que posees- dijo Makarov. Era realmente curioso acerca de la magia del chico. Si él realmente estaba siendo criado y entrenado por un dragón, entonce su magia debe ser bastante interesante.

- Bueno padre e enseño varias cosas ademas de lo básico veras yo usos 3 tipo de magia hasta ahora la cuales una es una magia perdida -, Soren dijo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo a lo Makarov sorprende bastante antes de continuar. - Se llama Dragon Slayer. Permite a los usuarios transformar la fisiología de su cuerpo en las de un dragón. Como resultado de esto, las personas con magia Dragón Slayer son capaces de cambiar su cuerpo para su propio elemento de ofensiva y defensiva de acuerdo a los estilos de nuestros padres. Pueden consumir fuentes externas de su elemento natural ademas de los que prevengan de a misma raiz para reponer su propia energía. Además los sentidos como el olfato y el oído se agudizan bastante. De lo que me dicen las personas que ejercen este tipo de magia que se conoce como Dragon Slayers -.

- (Este chico)-, pensó Makarov. - (Tener esa magia es increíble. El poder de estos asesinos de dragones es verdaderamente increíble. Tener el poder de un dragón es realmente temible y muy mortal. Podría convertirse en uno de los más fuertes Fiore y nunca ha visto maestros esa magia sera interesante)-

- Wow - dijo Makarov. - Ese es la magia. Dijiste que puedes comer tu propio elemento. Asi qué elemento manejas con la magia Dragons Slayer?-

- Ah, yo soy un caso especial ya que mi elemento no se existe en el mundo asi que tengo que comer de la raiz de este - dijo Soren bastante orgulloso.

- Y eso porque chico no se supone que todos pertenecen a un elemento por lo que tu mencionaste - Pregunto Makarov mas curioso

- Sip es verdad pero veras mi padre es el Dragón mas poderoso de todos asi que como herede su elemento la mas poderosa forma del fuego y el calor capases de quemar y hacer arder al mismo dios del fuego - Dijo aumentando la curiosidad del maestro del gremio - Soy el hijo de Blackflame el Makairyuu dueño del poder de las llamas del infierno por eso mi elemento es el fuego infernal proveniente del mismo infierno

Al oír esto Makarov no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño escalofrío. - (El fuego es una forma muy poderosa de magia y es uno de los más fuertes de la magia elemental y dices que el suyo esta en su forma mas poderosa y la magia Dragóns Slayer suena poderosa. Pero para ser un asesino del dragón del infernal eso es verdaderamente alarmante.)-, pensó Makarov.

Soren dejó escapar una pequeña risita. - Bastante genial eh - dijo Soren a lo que Makarov sólo se echó a reír con él.

- Pero también están mis otras dos magias verdad Abuelo quieres saber - Dijo Soren alzando la ceja

- Pues claro chico - Dijo emocionado el maestro de Fairy Tail

- La segunda creo que es posible que la conoscas se llama Jutsu Shiki (Runas Magicas) - Dijo tranquilo sorprendiendo bastante al viejo

No crees que esa es una magia muy avanzada para ti se tardan años en aprenderla y muchos mas en dominarla - Dijo sorprendido el anciano

En serio, la aprendí en un mes y cree mi propia forma de usarla de una forma mas versátil

- Me puedes decir de que forma lo hiciste

- Veras mi padre me enseño que el Jutsu Shiki era una forma de imponer tu voluntad a tus oponentes mediante la escritura de runas creando reglas en la zona exacta así que pensé ¿Porque solo a mis oponentes no hay mas usos?. Y entonces me llego la inspiración usar las runas para algo mas creando mas y mas usos llegando a crear cosas para luchar o entrenar

- Me podrias dar un ejemplo

- Esta bien - Dijo Soren mientras que con sus dedos dibujaba un símbolo al enfrente de Makarov - **_Jutsu Shiki: _**_**Juryoku **_(Runas Mágicas: gravedad) - El efecto fue inmediato el peso alrededor de Makarov se incremento bastante al punto de que estuviera al punto de caer de rodillas - Kai (Liberar) - Grito mientras que desacia su hechizo devolviendo todo a la normalidad - Que te pareció abuelo es una de los hechizos que cree de mi versión del Jutsu Shiki convierte la magia del cuerpo en peso pero aun esta en fase de desarrollo este hechizo se suponía que debería aumentar el peso de la gravedad según la cantidad de poder mágico que de el usuario que lo puso o el que lo lleve pero al parecer se mezclo con otro hechizo que cree y absorbió tu poder mágico muy interesante al parecer tengo que arreglar algunas partes

Digiste absorver poder magico creaste un hechizo asi con el Jutsu Shiki

Si veras mi padre me enseño que no todas las personas del mundo son buenas otras son malvadas y deben ser castigadas para evitar que hagan cosas malas asi que cree un hechizo combinado con mi **_Jutsu Shiki: _**_**Juryoku** _y otro mas para atrapar a los malos evitando que escapen y por error al parecer lo use en vez de mi hechizo gravitacional normal - Explico Soren

- Sabes es muy buena idea no deberías patentar esos hechizos y llevarlos a los del consejo podrían ayudar bastante - Dijo Makarov pensativo

- Debería pero aun soy muy joven aun y se que no confiarían que un niño de 7 años de edad como yo allá dominado el Jutsu Shiki y creado esa forma de usarlo y aun si me creyeran entonces tendría que trabajar para ellos creando aun mas tipos de magias para capturar criminales y siendo honesto no me gustaria ya que después de un año en Fiore volvería a donde mi padre ya que me mando a este continente para que ampliara mis horizontes ya que soy el que esta mas avanzado en la magia Dragons Slayer que el resto asi que podria usar un año para viajar aprender del mundo y otros tipos de magia - Dijo Soren haciendo que Makarov asintiera a su explicación

- Ya veo - Dijo Makarov pensativo - Y cual es tu ultimo tipo de magia -

Grasias por preguntar veras la tercera magia que tengo no la aprendi sino la cree esta basada en el poder magico o mas bien es el poder magico en si

A que te refieres

Mejor te lo muestro - Dijo Soren mientras levantaba su palma y formaba un rasengan en ella. Sorprendiendo bastante al anciano por que veia era una esfera echa completamente de magia girando a altas velocidades antes de Soren la deshiciera - Eso es mi tercer tipo de magia a lo que yo llamo **_Enerugi Makeru_ **(Creacion de Energia) y como su nombre lo explica es una magia que consiste en usar magia pura que no posee ningún elemento ni nada adicional solo magia - Explico el Dragons Slayer sobre su creacion pero en realidad eran las tecnicas que habia aprendido cuando era un ninja recreadas por medio de poder magico

- Increible parece una magia extremadamente versatil - Dijo sorprendido el anciano

- Lo se, lo eh restregado en la cara de mis amigos por mucho tiempo - Dija divertido Soren

- Jajajaja - Se rieron bastante ambos mientras decian cosas al azar ya sea desde Fairy Tail por parte de Makrov hasta cosas que paso en la isla de Blackflame por parte de Soren

- Abuelo - dijo Soren captando la atención de Makarov. - Puesto que usted va a estar en la ciudad por unos días puedo pedir un favor?-

Makarov levantó las cejas levemente intrigado a lo que el rubio iba a preguntar. - ¿Podría usted enseñarme a sentir la magia? Mientras que no es ningún problema, por supuesto ya que lo necesito para mi**_ Enerugi Makeru_**. - Pidio el joven DS

Al oír esto Makarov sonrió al niño. - No es ningún problema en absoluto- dijo Makarov. - Yo estaría encantado de enseñarte.-

Soren sonrió al anciano y le dijo su agradecimiento. Los dos hablaron durante un poco más de tiempo antes de que ambos decidieron llamar por la noche y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones donde encontraron a Kurohi durmiendo

Para el próximo par de días Soren y Kurohi se convirtieron en buenos amigos de Makarov hasta el punto de que Soren lo llamara abuelo a Makarov todo el tiempo y Makarov tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien para escuchar en lugar de siempre ser llamado maestro o anciano todo el tiempo.

Makarov ayudó a Soren aprender a sentir la magia que logró captar casi de inmediato. Sólo tomó un día de Naruto para dominar la detección de magia a la que Makarov no podía dejar de mirar sobre impresionado. Hablaron más sobre Fairy Tail y Naruto estaba intrigado al saber que había unas pocas personas allí que eran cercanas a su misma edad. Pero también el le contó de su vida como conoció a sus amigos que eran también Dragons Slayer y muchas cosas mas que vivió con su padre adoptivo y sus amigos a exepcion de decirle sobre el libro pervertido que escribió para Shun trataba de obtener una buena reputación y saber que escribio un libro pervertido que convirtió a alguien con genofobia en un super pervertido no lo ayudaria y mas cuando se dio cuenta que en su vida pasada no pudo conseguir una novia ya que primero era un Jinchuriki y lo odiaban bastante antes de que se volviera un ninja y aun así no lo tomaba en serio hasta la misión del paiz de las olas, después vino toda la mierda del examen Chunin donde se la paso entrenando como loco para derrotar a Neji y justo después vino la invasión de la arena y el sonido y derrotar a Gaara donde no pudo disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de pelear contra un mapache gigante de arena ya que Ero-senin lo llevo a buscar a Tsunade-bachan para ser la próxima Hokage y un mes despues... No y ni un mes después Sasugay se fue con Orochimaru para que lo violara a cambio de poder y Tsunade-bachan los envio a el y a sus amigos a una mision para evitardo fallando, llegando medio muertos a excepcion de Shikamaru y llendo a un viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-senin por dos años y medio para entrenar para evitar que Orochimaru obtubiera el Sharingan y después de llegar a Konoha y querer descansar vino toda la mierda del Akatsuki que lo secuestrarian para revivir a un pinche monstruo así que no podía conseguir novia o la secuestrarían para atraerlo y cuando solo faltaba la perra de Obito vino el bastardo de Kabuto y revivió a todos los Akatsukis y muchos mas ninjas super poderosos causando una puta guerra de dos años contra unos Super Zombies ninjas con Chakra infinito y al final de la guerra después de destruir a Obito, al puto de Madara y darle un Rasengan en los huevos a Sas-Uke volvió a Konoha se volvió Hokage y a un MES QUE SE VOLVIÓ HOKAGE VINO EL EMO DE SASUGAY INTENTÁNDOLO MATAR OTRA VEZ matandolo y llegando aquí como resultado pero al menos aquí el podría disfrutar un poco de paz y disfrutar de por fin de la vida y una novia. Pero me estoy saliendo del punto para resumirlo Naruto/Soren se volvió un gran amigo del Maestro de Fairy Tail

- Pero al ultimo dia llego justo cuando Makarov se iba a Kurohi se le ocurrio decirle - Soren no vas a decirle que escribiste un libro pervertido

- Que? - Pregunto Makarov

- Kurohi cabrón era un secreto entre tu, el pervertido de Kaito y yo - Grito Soren a Kurohi el cual solo aguantaba su risa

- Eso te ganas por dejarme con ese grupo de mujer - Le respondio Kurohi

Rápidamente giro hacia Makarov y se arrodillo - Guardeme el secreto por favor Makrov-sama por favor - Suplico pateticamente el DS

- Esta bien pero joven me tendrás que mostrar ese libro Ok - Dijo Makarov

Soren suspiro resignado al parecer estaba destinado a conocer viejos pervertidos en esta y en su otra vida ya que todos sus maestros han sido pervertidos - Toma has lo que quieras con el pero no le digas a nadie quien lo escribio - Dijo mientras le lanzaba un libro naranja

Gracias nos vemos algun día Soren - Dijo un alegre Makarov mientras empezaba a leer el libro naranja bastante alegre llendose devuelta a su gremio

- Disfrutaste eso verdad Kurohi - Le dijo al gato volador

- No sabes cuanto Soren no sabes cuanto - Dijo el gato rojo

* * *

Y bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie ahora solo faltan 3 mas ya que bueno me olvide de editar los capitulos asi que hoy o mañana o incluso pasado mañana estoy algo atrasado para terminar pero mas que nada disculpen si me tarde en escribir los capitulos pero alégrense los hice a todos largos divertidos y como me gustan para su disfrute

Por cierto no tienen alguna idea sobre las ciudades, aldeas y aventuras que deba visitar Naruto/Soren durante su viaje si me gusta las agregare por cierto no me piden que salve a Erza ya que lo voy hacer de todos casi al final de esta saga despues de todo es de mis chicas favoritas de Fairy Tail y la reina del Fan-service


End file.
